The devils whore
by Sammy1985
Summary: Am I a whore or a innocent you tell me


DORAN MARTELL

He was the ruler of Dorne, a very powerful man but he was afraid of what his brother would now do. Not to him of course but the messengers from Kings Landing. His little brother was possessive over those he felt belonged to him, never heading anothers advice. But there was little the prince could do for his sibling. Robert Baratheon had issued the order and as much as it angered him the girl would be sent to Winterfell, So her identity could be confirmed.

But if the Northerners suspicion proved correct, there would be an uproar between the great houses of Westeros. There would be little he could do to shield his brother and maintain peace. Despite his younger brothers belief Doran was not weak. He would reign down merry hell on anyone who tried to harm his last remaining sibling.

MELIA SAND

The palace that she now called home was exquisite. Dorne once an alien land had become part of her soul. The hot sands and extravagance that once were a daunting obstacle now were a key part of her every day life. She never thought her life would lead her to this point, but Melia thanked the old gods and the new that it had. She had more than any one could ask for. Her lover and children made her forget all the pain of the past.

The sun was setting, and the beauty of her surroundings struck Melia once more. There was a time in her life she feared she would not survive long. She had been without family or comfort, The hunger and poverty truly terrifying her. But she had never broke under the pressure. She worked hard and long to try and build a life for herself. Though everything had changed the day Oberyn had decided to make her his.

OBERYN MARTELL

The anger slowly began to rise in his throat like bile, he could not think clearly. The conversation that had occurred moments before not helping matters. He was Oberyn Martell the red viper of Dorne. This could not happen to him, He would not allow it. If Doran thought he could force his hand he was sadly mistaken. The prince had chosen exile over curbing his lusts once and he would do it again if the need arose. But this time the stakes were so much higher, both for himself and Dorne. He was truly content for the first time in his life and he wouldn't give it up without a fight. But this time he'd have to fight literally half of Westeros to hold on to his life.

Eddard Stark

By nature he was a very cautious man, always considering matters in great detail. He was never one to celebrate a victory before it was fully achieved. But today Ned Stark was a very happy man, his joy knew no bounds. He couldn't help it, the happiness kept bubbling up inside him no matter how hard he tried to contain it. The soft almost innocent smile that graced his face was a stark contrast with the normally somber Lord.

As Eddard Stark surveyed his surroundings a sense of calm came to him . He had built a safe and happy home for his family. A place they could live and grow in utter safety. Though that had not always shielded his family. For his naïveté and pride Marianna had suffered the consequences. Lost and presumed dead by most. The utter grief he had felt at the loss of his first born daughter was indescribable, he had failed in his duty as a father. Catelyn had never laid blame at his feet for the loss of their daughter but he was not a fool.

Roose Bolton had held a smug smirk on his face when he told him the news. A smile The Lord of Winterfell had wanted to remove with a vengeance, but it wasn't looking very likely. The evil cretin had brought him news that left him in the mans debt and he knew it. His baby girl had been tracked down to Dorne, But this knowledge was tinged with sadness. His precious girl had come upon such hard times. Well soon all would be well again, Marianna would return to Winterfell. Robert had sent word to Doran Martell. His daughter would no longer be forced to cleave to the whoremonger of Dorne.

ROB STARK

Mother was jubilant, no matter what she claimed to the rest of us. The thought of her long lost daughter coming home softened the grief that had always consumed her for so many years. Though a part of him was afraid, what if the girl turned out to be a fraud? Or just the wrong girl? It would destroy the tentative happiness that had come to their home. Though only himself, Jon and Sansa had any real recollection of her. But Arya loved the thought of her adventurous elder sister coming home, the paramour of the red viper no less.

Rob was very confused by this new turn of events his life. The impossible had occurred, his older sister was alive. The thought brought a smile to his face, and a small flame of hope grew in his chest. Roose Bolton had confirmed that the kidnapper had taken his sister to Dorne. As away from his fathers scope of influence as possible, only then for him to perish in a tavern brawl of all things. But the past could not be changed, so he looked forward to a new beginning.


End file.
